


fall for you

by kozen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozen/pseuds/kozen
Summary: Baekhyun resorts to a drastic plan to get Kyungsoo's attention.





	fall for you

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone has been well with everything that has been going on, i hope you guys have a good year ahead!!!

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun loves Christmas, his favorite time of the year. He loves the hot cocoa, the snow, the Christmas movies, the parties where he always gets a little drunk. Kissing someone under the mistletoe, and holding hands while walking under the lit-up trees.

 

These were his plans for the holidays, which have been foiled. 

 

In the months leading up to December, he and Kyungsoo have gotten closer, to the point that their friendship shifted into something else. It's unequivocal, that behind the lingering looks and barely-there touches, that the warmth he feels whenever Kyungsoo smiles at him, is more than simple friendship, and Baekhyun is sure that it’s mutual. That was, until a week ago, for no apparent reason, the warmth turned into coldness when Kyungsoo started to avoid Baekhyun, despite that they live in the same house, giving him one-word answers whenever spoken, and exiting the room as soon as Baekhyun entered, leaving a very perplexed Baekhyun behind. 

 

When it’s time to decorate the house, Baekhyun hangs mistletoe in the randomest of places, just to avoid getting tangled with the lights like Chanyeol does. This year, though, his purpose isn’t just to decorate, and Chanyeol and Jongdae watch on with a mix of pity and amusement, because they know Kyungsoo hates such things, and he isn’t about to fall in this trap. So it goes on for days in the same sequence: Kyungsoo spots the mistletoe, purses his lips, and gives Baekhyun his best deadpan look before he goes on his way. 

 

Baekhyun isn’t the type to give up, though, so he resorts to plan B.

 

“Did you lock us out of the house?”

 

Kyungsoo’s face is red with anger, and Baekhyun watches the vein on his forehead about to pop with apprehension, fighting against his instincts for self-preservation as he shrugs with a smile.

 

“I forgot my keys inside,” Baekhyun says, shoving his hands into his pockets. “We’re gonna have to stay here until Chanyeol or Jongdae come home.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo grumbles, fishing his phone out of his pocket. “I’m gonna call Chanyeol.”

 

“He’s on a trip with his girlfriend, remember?” Baekhyun’s grin grows. “And Jongdae is at his parent’s, so there’s no way we can go in.”

 

“Are you serious?!” Kyungsoo’s eyes are about to pop out of his head. “Baekhyun, it’s fucking freezing! And why is there a mistletoe over there?!”

 

Kyungsoo points to the mistletoe hanging from the doorway. Baekhyun snickers, and shrugs again.

 

“I think it means you have to kiss me,” he says. “If there’s a mistletoe then you’re forced to give me a kiss.”

 

“No, I’m not,” Kyungsoo refutes, raising his eyebrows. His ears are turning pink, but Baekhyun doesn’t know if it’s because of the cold or not. “There’s no such a rule, Baekhyun.”

 

“Yes, there is!” Baekhyun yells, opening his arms. “Where’s your Christmas spirit, Soo?!”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes narrow into slits. “Did you hide my keys on purpose?”

 

The cat’s out the bag. Baekhyun bounces on his feet, square-shaped smile tight at the corners. 

 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“Yes, you do, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo presses. “My patience is running thin so you better start talking.”

 

Kyungsoo’s gaze is knowing, and Baekhyun’s shoulders sag with a sigh. It feels like a dam has been broken; all the feelings he has been bottling up since Kyungsoo started ignoring him tumble out of his mouth.

 

“You’ve been avoiding me all week,” Baekhyun says. “I thought we had something going on and I miss you so much, but I don’t know what happened, because you don’t tell me. Did I do something wrong? Did I misread everything? Please, Soo—”

 

“We’ve just been hanging out, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo cuts off his rambling. “That’s what housemates do. We’re not dating.”

 

“Why not?” Baekhyun asks. “Why are we not dating? I like you and I know you like me.”

 

Kyungsoo stares at him for a long moment, then sighs and sits on the steps to the house. He takes off his knitted cap and the fluffy strands standing on all directions make Baekhyun want to laugh. He holds it in and sits next to Kyungsoo. 

 

“Why do you have to make everything so complicated?” Kyungsoo asks. “We’re good as friends, too.”

 

“But I don’t want us to be just friends,” Baekhyun counters. “I want us to be more than friends.” 

 

“We’re not good for each other,” Kyungsoo mutters. “Don’t be stubborn, Baekhyun.”

 

“What are you saying?” Baekhyun gasps. “We’re great for each other! You know that! We’ve stayed up talking until you fall asleep in the couch with me every night for months.” Baekhyun reaches out and takes Kyungsoo’s hand. He’s relieved when Kyungsoo doesn’t shy away. “That was my favorite thing. You’re my favorite thing.”

 

“You’re so cheesy,” Kyungsoo says, smiling, cheeks blushed a pretty pink. Baekhyun grins. “I can’t stand you.”

 

Baekhyun scoots closer, so he can hold both of Kyungsoo’s hands. Kyungsoo turns his body towards him. 

 

“It’s your fault,” Baekhyun says, rubbing Kyungsoo’s hands. They’re red from the cold, and so is the tip of his nose. Baekhyun wants to kiss it so bad. “You make me say cheesy things.”

 

“You’re wasting them on me,” Kyungsoo says, looking down. 

 

“No, that’s not true.” Baekhyun searches for Kyungsoo’s stare. “You deserve all the love I have and more.” He takes Kyungsoo’s face delicately. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

 

Kyungsoo sucks on his bottom lip. “You know what’s wrong,” he answers after a moment. “We’re too different, and people… think that’s odd.”

 

“What?”

 

“I heard Jinri talking about us being the weirdest couple she’s ever seen and she’s right,” Kyungsoo continues. “You’re so bright and cheerful and funny, and I’m just… me. The complete opposite. There’s nothing more to it.”

 

“That’s nonsense!” Baekhyun rushes to say, gripping Kyungsoo’s hands tighter. Their knees knock against each other’s as he shifts closer. “That’s so dumb, Soo! Since when do you take people’s opinions seriously? You know we’re good for each other.”

 

Kyungsoo considers him in silence. He places his own hand over Baekhyun’s on his face. “But… what if they’re right and this doesn’t work out?”

 

“Soo, I can’t promise you we’ll last forever,” Baekhyun says. “But I’ll make sure we last for a long, long time, because I really, really, really like you.”

 

A smile tugs at Kyungsoo’s plush lips, timid and bashful. “You really like me?”

 

“Of course I do,” Baekhyun reassures, kissing the back of Kyungsoo’s hand. “How could I not?” He locks eyes with Kyungsoo. “You’re perfect, Soo.”

 

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo laughs. His cheeks are a bright red now, and Baekhyun has never seen anyone more beautiful. “You’re annoying.”

 

They’re pressed arm to arm now, side to side, and Baekhyun can feel Kyungsoo’s heat through his layers of clothes. His thumb drags over his cheek then down over his upper lip, tracing the shape of his smile. 

 

“But you like me, don’t you?”

 

His tone is low and thick with hopefulness, with a pinch of eagerness, and Baekhyun would be embarrassed any other time, but not now. Not when the corners of Kyungsoo’s lips drag down with a grin he’s trying to supress, squishy cheeks bunched up, and eyes crinkling with undiluted joy. The same kind of joy that fills Baekhyun to the brim.

 

Kyungsoo curls his fingers over the lapels of Baekhyun’s coat to bring him closer. “Maybe,” he murmurs, right before he cups Baekhyun’s face with his palm and kisses him. 

 

It’s just a press of lips at first, but Baekhyun doesn’t let him get away, as he presses on with more chaste kisses. He opens his mouth to catch Kyungsoo’s upper lip with his own, tilting his head so he can slant their mouths together, sliding in his tongue to deepen the kiss. It’s soft and sweet and perfect, like everything Baekhyun has fantasized for months.

 

When they separate, after endless moments, Baekhyun keeps them close. Kyungsoo’s lips are red and kiss-stung, curved in a devastating smile, and Baekhyun can’t help but keep kissing him. A chilly breeze makes them shudder, and Kyungsoo tightens his hold around him, pressing closer for warmth. Baekhyun is sure that the neighbours wouldn’t find it so acceptable that he sat Kyungsoo in his lap, as he’s currently dying to do, so he files that for later.

 

He swallows the breathless laugh that slips past Kyungsoo’s lips with a final peck, then rubs the tips of their noses. A little Eskimo kiss.

 

“I never thought you would come to me,” Baekhyun confesses in a whisper. “I thought I would have to wait for you forever.” He smiles crookedly. “Or just try to convince you a bit harder.”

 

“I’m sorry I made you wait so long.” Kyungsoo drops kiss to Baekhyun’s chin. “Everyone can stick their opinions up their butts if they like.” 

 

“That’s the spirit!” Baekhyun laughs, tugging at Kyungsoo’s coat. He adds, in a lower tone, “We have to make up for the lost time.”

 

He looks up pointedly at the mistletoe hanging above their heads. Kyungsoo heaves a weary sigh, but he’s smiling, and draws Baekhyun in for another kiss. This one feels more comfortable, like they’re learning each other’s tricks and traits, tracing and mapping each other’s mouths in a timid but steady pace. Baekhyun feels like he could kiss Kyungsoo for hours and hours, until his mouth goes numb, and then he would just go on kissing him.

 

“Let’s go inside,” Kyungsoo suggests between kisses. “I’m freezing.”

 

“Don’t wanna move,” Baekhyun groans. “Don’t wanna stop kissing.”

 

“We can keep kissing inside,” Kyungsoo bargains. “We can make hot cocoa and sit by the fire. And we can also…” He whispers the rest into Baekhyun’s ear, and each word makes Baekhyun feel abnormally hot in the winter cold.

 

“Let’s go!” Baekhyun stands up abruptly, tugging Kyungsoo up with him. “Let’s get back inside right now!”

 

He pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them in front of Kyungsoo. He laughs at Kyungsoo trying visibly to look mad, but the grin that’s tugging at his lips messes with his plan. After opening the door, Baekhyun turns to wind his arms around Kyungsoo. 

 

“The mistletoe,” Baekhyun says pointedly. 

 

Kyungsoo looks up, then rolls his eyes before he indulges Baekhyun with a slow, knee-buckling kiss. Baekhyun doesn’t mind staying outside in the cold a little longer.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 


End file.
